


梦改片段

by Xancting



Category: Xancting
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xancting/pseuds/Xancting
Summary: 做了个梦，逻辑有误但是很有意思
Relationships: NA





	梦改片段

**Author's Note:**

> 做了个梦，逻辑有误但是很有意思

首都星。

信港每周一班的远程游轮精准地停在港口，希霁站在楼上餐厅角落里，看着青利市中心的迷你摩天轮的轮廓远远从斑驳的玻璃外落入视线。C区的艾斯米大楼在市中心的高楼顶上直冲云霄，楼顶的金属塔尖在阳光下一下又一下随着靠岸的水波晃着希霁的眼。

四面八方操着不同口音的游人们三两成群，纷纷从出口散开，希霁等人走得差不多才动身下船走向出口——她站在甲板外的楼梯口，静静地看着那最高的建筑。随即又把视线放远，踏上海水拍打着的码头，融入到C区郊外的人流中去。

她在赵昱杉的花房见到了赵毓渊，两人迅速尖叫后搂作一团。

“我听说最近有一群人正在找你们？”希霁没来得及好好打招呼，忙问。  
赵毓渊点点头，“说不准是谁，但是气势汹汹，还有点儿不要命。”  
大花田也不见赵昱杉的影子，听他姐说是休假窝在家里。花房里空荡荡的，还有点潮湿，角落里硕大的龙舌兰的叶子有一下没一下地拍打着换风扇，整个植物散发着幽幽诡秘的气息。  
希霁看赵毓渊递给她的平板，已经收集到的消息里没有几条乐观的，对方的领地正在不断侵蚀着青利市的每一个角落。她表情有点凝重，不过语气还是十分有底气：“我可以给你占卜一下哦，说不定就能看到他们在哪里了哦~”  
说完还要从自己的行李箱里掏水晶球，被赵毓渊嫌麻烦给合上了。  
还差点夹了手。  
希霁：“……”

希霁走了两条街才看到出租车的影子，她报上公寓区的地址，坐在出租车后座看着青利市郊外有些荒芜的景色，在一个不显眼的红灯前随着司机师傅猛然刹车中困乏地闭上了眼睛。  
公寓离艾斯米大楼其实并不远，整个楼内十间有八间是被员工租着用的。希霁以往看到走廊里来来回回的人大多都眼熟。  
敏锐的观察力让她上到三楼就听到了不寻常的吵闹声音——公寓几乎算是公共场所，一般根本没有人吵闹、大幅度搬运公寓原本的家具并且还开着门——她猛地站住，把箱子推回到三楼的走廊里。  
公寓一层有十来个房间，每间基本上都是两室一厅，从走廊向两边尽头看还有点空荡荡的。有些屋外放了鞋架，有的是一块脚垫。傍晚还没到下班时间，整个楼几乎只有楼上不断挪动桌椅甚至衣柜的刺耳声响以及由于大门敞开而传出的急迫而压抑的争执声。  
希霁站在三楼楼梯的拐角处向上看——楼梯正对着的屋子房门大开着，正是她要住的那间。  
而屋子里已经没了打斗的声音，一个男声小声道“把他带走”。  
希霁立刻转身下楼，假装是从三楼出门的住户，也不敢拿箱子。她做出轻车熟路的样子，是一种介于赶时间与厌烦工作而紧皱眉头的表情，一眼都没有再看向他处，一路向艾斯米大楼的方向走去。  
虽然距离不远，但居民区的建筑显然也没有那么容易走出去。就当她走过两栋住宅的转角——转两次显然就是绕路，如果对方赶时间或者有接应是断然不会耽误在兜圈子上的——便看到斜对面两栋楼之间走出一大批人来，刚刚那群鬼鬼祟祟的人正拖着奄奄一息的房东——或者管理员之类的人在左顾右盼，想要过马路向她这一侧走。  
希霁一下子什么都忘了，盯着那群人向后退了一步。


End file.
